Evil Nyakkii Momoyama sees Ant-Man and the Wasp/Busted by the GTA Police and beaten up by Mufasa
Transcript Kai-lan: "Ni hao, I'm Kai-lan. So glad to meet you and Lantu. Rintoo and I heard so much about you and the sword knights." Tubby: "So...what shall we do today?" Jumpy: "I heard that Mulan is in theaters." Lantu: "You're right. Let's go." Alan: "Warren! I can't believe you watched Pocahontas! Pocahontas is a Disney movie! You were supposed to watch An American Tail! But you do not know anything about The Lion Guard on Disney Channel for you! When we get home! I'll change it from The Lion Guard on Disney Junior to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids!" Warren: (running away while his father chases him) "No! (x15) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Edwina Smith: "Kate Smith, we can't believe you watched Shrek! You are banned from watching computer animated Dreamworks movies! You were supposed to watch The Lion King in 3-D or The Prince of Egypt! You do not know anything about Madagascar Trilogy on DVD for you! When we get home, when I turn on the TV! I will change it from Family Guy on Adult Swim to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids!" Lucy Smith: "Yeah! You will watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood for the rest of your natural born life!" Kate Smith: (running away while her mother and sister chase her) "Nooooooooooooooo!" Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda! I can't believe you watched Shark Tale! I will tell all cinemas and movie theaters to remove computer animated Dreamworks movies. You were supposed to watch Toy Story 2! You do not know about Ice Age Trilogy on DVD for you! When we get home, I'll change it from Family Guy on Adult Swim to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids." Andy Panda: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Manager: "Hello. What movie what you like to see? Hongmao: "Mulan." Manager: "OK. Have fun." Kion: "No! (x14) Kiara: "No! (x15) Please don't!" Zuri: "No! (x16)" Tiifu: "No! (x15)" Kopa: "No! (x11)" Fuli: "No! (x14) Please don't put on 21 Jump Street!" Ono: "No! (x8)" Bunga: "No! (x12)" Beshte: "No! (x9)" Jasiri: "No! (x13) Don't put on 21 Jump Street!" Kai-lan: "No! (x10)" was too late, Moe and Joe replaced Mulan with a inappropiate tape and it made Hongmao and Lantu angry. It also made Kion and his friends cry along with Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, Fievel and his friends and sister cried along with Timothy Brisby and Jennhy McBride and even angered Goku and the Z Fighters, including Sonic the Hedgehog and his pals. Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Toni Cipriani, Victor Vance, Lance Vance, Niko Bellic, Huang Lee, Luis Lopez, Johnny Klebitz, Trevor Phillips, Michael De Santa, and Franklin Clinton from Grand Theft Auto are very mad as well, so are Patty Rabbit and her pals. Even Roobear Koala and friends and family are mad at Moe and Joe as well. Kion: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kiara: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kopa: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Zuri: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tiifu: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fuli: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ono: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bunga: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Beshte: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jasiri: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kai-lan: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Daniel Tiger: "That's it! Moe and Joe, I'm calling your mom and dad!" Moe: "No! (x15) Please don't call our dad!" Joe: "He will kill us!" Daniel Tiger: "Hello! Horace N. Buggy, you're not gonna believe what Moe and Joe did?!" Horace N. Buggy: (on phone) "What did he do?!" Daniel Tiger: "He replaced Big Hero 6 with 21 Jump Street!" Horace N. Buggy: "Oh my god! He is so gonna get it! Thanks for notifying me." Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda, did you replace Big Hero 6 with 21 Jump Street an R rated movie from 2012 when none of the managers and security guards were looking?" Andy Panda: "To tell you the truth, yes." Horace N. Buggy: "Oh my god, Andy Panda! You don't replace the movie with R rated movies. Now you dropped the expectations of Big Hero 6 of many Disney fans Now you will be-" Usher: "Hey! What's going on here?" Daniel Tiger: "Ma'am, Andy Panda had replaced Big Hero 6 with 21 Jump Street. It is an R rated movie! He made Kion and his friends cry along with Kiara and many lion cubs and lioness cubs from the Pride Lands who wan to see Big Hero 6!" Usher: "Thanks for telling me this." (to Moe and Joe) "Look, boys. You do not change kids movies to show R rated films and inappropiated videos. We ban all moviegoers' personal ads and even R rated movies and Pedro and Edro's videos from being shown, yet you 2 bad boys broke the policy and the law. Therefore, you both will be suspended from this movie theater for 34 months, and you 2 boys will be paying a fine with a worth of $100,000." Dad: "I agree. Moe and Joe, your family and I can't believe you both replace Big Hero 6 with a series of videos your friends Pedro and Edro recorded! I can't believe we're going to have to pay a fine with a worth of $100,000! That is the cost of our house! You know it's against the law! You boys are grounded (x10) for a million trillion years! This means no Cartoon Network, no Warner Bros., No Turner Broadcasting System! The only shows you bad boys will watch are Barney, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Sid the Science Kid, Super WHY, Wild Kratts, WordGirl, WordWorld, Dinosaur Train, The Magic School Bus, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Tree Fu Tom, Justin Time, Chloe's Closet, Peg + Cat, Caillou, Sesame Street, Play With Me Sesame, Postman Pat, MIffy and Friends, Octonauts, Doc McStuffins, The Lion Guard, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Handy Manny, Kion Lion's Neighborhood, Ovide and the Gang, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Ni Hao, Kai-lan, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, The Wonder Pets, PAW Patrol, Yo Gabba Gabba, PB&J Otter, and more children's shows not made by either Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, or Paramount. You are also forced to watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood from now on!" Andy Panda: (walking away with Horace N. Buggy) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" usher leaves Daniel Tiger: (quietly as everyone else begins smiling) "Phew, glad that's over with." Claude Speed: (quietly) "Time to watch Big Hero 6." Kion: (quietly) "Now let's be a good audience and watch the movie when the previews are done!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos